Custom Ship Upgrades
Captain's Edition adds many new options to '''Empty Beacons. '''One of these options is to "Consider some upgrades to your custom ship equipment." Choosing this option will allow you to craft unique augments, weapons, and drones depending on the type of ship you are using and your current equipment. Upgrades The following is a list of possible upgrades and the requirements necessary to craft them. Choosing to produce an upgrade yourself will usually cost a large amount of scrap that is greater than the upgrade would cost at a store (about 150% of the base cost), but it is still useful in case you do not want to rely on luck to find the augment you need. Producing the upgrade will also cause the Rebel Fleet to advance by 1 jump. However, allowing your Engi Crew to supervise the engineering project will net you with a scrap refund of up to 30% and allowing your AI Crew to supervise the project will prevent the Rebel Fleet from advancing. * (Crystal Vengeance) Rearrange the crystalline hull of of your ship to increase it's retaliation capabilities. [ Hull Damage: 5; Augment: Crystal Vengeance ] * (Rock Plating) Add another layer of armor-plating on your ship. [ Scrap: -75; Augment: Rock Plating ] * (Titanium System Casing) Let the crew improve the impact protection for important ship systems. [ Scrap: -75; Augment: Titanium System Casing ] * (Reverse Ion Field) Have your crew put together another reverse ion field generator. [ Scrap: -45; Augment: Reverse Ion Field ] * (Adv. Targeting Computer) Have your engineer install more hardware dedicated to weapon targeting. [ Scrap: -60; Augment: Adv. Targeting Computer ] * (Shield Charge Booster) Improve the charge booster device. [ Scrap: -70; Augment: Shield Charge Booster ] * (Scrap Recovery Arm) Let the crew install another mechanical arm. [ Scrap: -60; Augment: Scrap Recovery Arm ] * (Missile Weapon) Have the crew figure out a way to produce ammo aboard the ship. [ Scrap: -30; Augment: Ammo Manufacturer ] * (Drones) Reserve a part of the ship for the construction of drones. [ Scrap: -30; Augment: Drone Manufacturer ] * (Combat Augments) Find a way to dedicate more power to your active augments. [ Scrap: -30; Augment: Internal Generator ] * (Long-Ranged Scanners) Have your crew work on an advanced long-range scanner. [ Scrap: -45; Augment: Sector Scanner ] * (Engi Med-bot Dispersal) Find a way to disperse med-bots more selectively. [ Scrap: -45; Weapon: Healing Cluster Burst ] * (Hull Repair Kit) We need to be able to repair our hull faster, even during combat. [ Scrap: -120; Weapon: Nano Repair Blast ] * (Mining Beam) Let the crew design a schematic for a mining drone. [ Scrap: -75; Drone: Anti-Ship Beam Drone I ] * (Slug Ship) Construct an exotic Slug scanner, just in case your senses should fail you. [ Scrap: -45; Augment: Subspace Scanner ] * (Improved Internal AI) Try to draw up some more schematics for on-board drones. ** (Improved Internal AI) Have the AI design a repair drone. [ Scrap: -45; Drone: System Repair Drone ] ** (Improved Internal AI) Have the AI design a security drone. [ Scrap: -45; Drone: Faulty A.P. Drone ] ** (Improved Internal AI) Have the AI design a boarding drone. [ Scrap: -75; Drone: Boosterless Boarding Drone ] ** (Improved Internal AI) Have the AI design a high tech boarding drone. [ Scrap: -95; Drone: Intruder Drone ] * (Federation Ship) Refit the entire cruiser with Federation standard issue hazard suits. [ Scrap: -60; Augment: Adaptive Gel Suits ] * (Federation Ship) Refit the entire cruiser with Federation standard issue fire suppression systems. [ Scrap: -90; Augment: Fire Suppression ] * (Mantis Ship) Upgrade the ships teleporters with bio-reconstruction tech. [ Scrap: -105; Augment: Reconstructive Teleport ] * (Zoltan Ship) Upgrade you teleporter devices with late stage shield phase technology. [ Scrap: -70; Augment: Zoltan Shield Bypass ] * (Zoltan Ship) Construct an external supershield projector unit. [ Scrap: -50; Fuel -8; Drone: Shield Overcharger Mark I ] Category:Empty Beacon